Storage media library systems (jukeboxes) are devices which contain multiple storage media drives and many pieces of storage media to accommodate installations requiring access to large numbers of storage media, such as optical discs, compact discs and tape cartridges. The storage media may be housed in magazines which contain a fixed number of storage media. Existing storage media library systems are configured to contain a fixed number of magazines and a fixed number of drives.
Typically, a customer will make a purchase decision based on drive or media capacity. If a jukebox will only handle a maximum number of drives or media, and still not meet the customer requirements, then a larger jukebox is required. Some customers will require a larger ratio of drives to media and some will require the opposite. This may demand the selection of a jukebox which is much larger than needed in order to fulfill the specific needs of the customer.
There is a need for a data media storage library with a fixed number of homogeneous `slots` which can be populated with either drives or storage media. This allows for customization of a library system which meets the specific requirements of the end user. The customer can opt to swap drives for media to tailor the jukebox to their needs, and minimize the necessity to purchase a larger system with capabilities they may not fully realize. This allows for easy future expansion if needed.